Drowning Slowly
by superfan92
Summary: The world is over. Well, no not really, but close to it. The United States as well as many other countries are under attack by an unknown enemy and Freddie Benson's life is thrown for a loop when he meets Sam Puckett and they fight to survive. Terrible summary, slightly less than terrible story.
1. Chapter 1

_This isn't my first Icarly fic, but it is my first ever AU, so woo! I obviously don't own anything so please don't sue!_

_Summary: The United States and other parts of the world are under attack by an unclear enemy. The gang never got together and icarly was never created, therefore Freddie does not officially meet Carly and Sam until the attacks start._

Chapter 1

He was sixteen when it started, that much he could remember. He had been living with his mother in Seattle when the first wave broke out. It was pure luck he had even escaped the city before it succumbed to ashes. A young man, Spencer Shay, and his sister, Carly, who lived across from them in the apartment building offered them a ride out when the first warning came in. Spencer's father, who was in the military, was stationed in Arizona and the two of them were headed down to meet him. Freddie's mother, a natural born worrier, quickly accepted the offer to join them. They left on Tuesday morning exactly one week before the bombs came in and destroyed their home.  
He remembers every detail of the morning he got into the car and began the journey that would mark the beginning of his new life. His mother woke him at 6 in the morning, bags already packed and everything ready. He showered slowly, wondering if this would be the last time he would ever be able to feel the calming pressure of the water on his back. He told himself that that was rubbish thinking, there would be showers in Arizona, and anywhere else he ended up in the next few years. It wasn't as if the world was actually ending.  
They met Spencer in his apartment and Freddie was surprised to see not one, but two teenage girls on the couch.  
"This is my little sister, Carly," Spencer motioned to the pretty brunette whom Freddie had seen around a few times. "And this is Sam," as Freddie's gaze landed on the other girl he felt a tugging somewhere inside him that made him uneasy. She wasn't smiling at him, but the glimmer in her blue eyes was enough to earn a small grin from him. Both girls were dressed relatively similar, in jeans and sensible shoes. Though Carly wore a pink knit sweater and light blue skinny jeans while Sam adorned a grey hoodie over a long sleeved tee and baggier jeans. Freddie himself wore black denim slacks and a brown pullover.  
It was mid November and, although chilly in Seattle, he wondered if he would be hot when they got to Arizona.  
"Ready to go?" Spencer asked the pair on the couch who nodded simultaneously. As Sam stood up to grab her duffel she eyed Freddie suspiciously.  
"You go to Ridgeway?" She asked in a smooth voice.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I've seen you around," she shrugged and followed Spencer out the door. When they reached the parking lot there were several other groups packing up cars and preparing to depart. Spencer owned a decent sized SUV, but with all the gear they had to put the back seat down so Freddie was left squished beside Sam who was in the middle between him and Carly.  
"Where exactly is your father stationed?" Mrs. Benson asked not longer after they started on the road.  
"Davis-Monthan air force base down in Tucson," Spencer answered.  
"That's quite a drive."  
"Almost a day's worth by Carly's calculations." Freddie chanced a glance to his right where to find Sam staring straight ahead emotionless. Beside her, Carly was reading a book.  
"So you go to Ridgeway too?" Freddie asked.  
"Went," Sam answered without turning to look at him.  
"Do you miss it?" He asked. This caused her to turn and give him a look.  
"Miss school? You really don't know me," she said and he could have sworn he saw the beginnings of a smile form.  
"I think we had freshman English together," Freddie said.  
"I don't remember freshman year and I certainly didn't pay attention in English."  
"That was the year with Ms. Briggs," Carly chimed in, "certainly you remember her?"  
"Didn't we have Ms. Griggs every year?" Sam asked. The car once again grew silent and Freddie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He tried not to look out the window for fear that if he saw the city landscape disappearing he'd truly never be able to see it again. Yet, not starring out the window left little else to look at. He snuck continuous glances at Sam who appeared to be content looking straight ahead. Eventually he decided to close his eyes and try and sleep.  
In his dream he saw his father. His brown hair falling over his warm chocolate eyes and that dopey grin his mother still reminisces about. He's smiling at Freddie, mouthing words to him and motioning with his hands. Freddie tries to run to him, to reach his father but he hears a scream behind him and turns to find Sam starring horrified. Her blonde hair is caked with dirt and blood, as are her ripped clothes. Freddie turns back to his father but finds that in his place is merely a rotting corpse. The last thing he hears is someone telling him to run before he's jolted awake.  
He nearly jumps out of his seat and hits his head on the top of the car in doing so.  
"What the hell?" Someone asks from beside him and turns to find Sam looking at him through drooped eyes. Beside her Carly is fast asleep against the window and his mother is also asleep up front.  
"Everything okay back there?" Spencer asks and Sam mumbles an answer.  
"Bad dream," Freddie murmured.  
"Yeah, well I was having a pretty damn good one," Sam said sliding down in the seat and curling into Carly's side once again.  
"Sorry," Freddie said but her eyes were already closed and she was back asleep. Outside the sky was dark and the scenery looked unfamiliar.  
"How long have we been driving?" Freddie asked.  
"We left at eight? So…about eleven hours."  
"Aren't you tired?" Freddie asked.  
"A bit," Spencer said, "I stopped at a gas station while you were all passed out and picked up a few energy shots so I should be good for another few hours. I want to get there before dark tomorrow."  
"Alright."  
"Look kiddo," Spencer said seriously, "a lot of things are going to change in the next few weeks, I think you should prepare yourself for the worst."  
"The worst?"  
"World War 3."

_Thanks so much for reading! Please review and stay tuned! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Still don't own anything_

_Summary: The United States and other parts of the world are under attack by an unclear enemy. The gang never got together and icarly was never created, therefore Freddie does not officially meet Carly and Sam until the attacks start._

Chapter 2

He remembered the first time he walked into the bunker that would become his home for the next two years. It was in a massive air force base swarming with men in military outfits and a few civilians. The group was quickly ushered inside after they confirmed Spencer's identity. Freddie's mother kept a strong grip on his arm as they walked but he felt Sam close behind and wished he could say or do something to comfort her. Don't be stupid, he told himself, you don't know her and she doesn't even like you.  
"Welcome to Davis-Monthan," a tall intimidating man greeted us when we reached the main building.  
"Hello commander," Spencer said holding out a hand for the man to shake.  
"Spencer," the older man said, his face softening into a smile before turning to Carly, "and this must be Carly, I haven't seen you since you were below my knee."  
"Hello sir," Carly said politely.  
"This is Sam Puckett," Spencer said as Sam stepped forward.  
"Hi," she said coldly.  
"And this is Marissa Benson and her son Freddie," Spencer finished.  
"Pleased to meet you," Mrs. Benson said shaking the man's hand.  
"You as well Mrs. Benson," the commander said," I understand you are a nurse?"  
"That's right."  
"Excellent, I've arranged bunking for you at the med base."  
"Oh, but what about Freddie?" She asked worriedly.  
"He'll stay in the male dormitory with the other boys."  
"But sir, Freddie's not a soldier," she said taking Freddie's hand.  
"We're not asking him to be ma'am, trust me, we have all sorts of boys down there, he'll fit in fine."

After sending Mrs. Benson off to the med center with assurances she'd see her son soon, the commander led Freddie, Carly, and Sam toward the dorms.  
"We're Spencer going?" Carly asked.  
"Your father's apartment, he'll be staying there, though the colonel's not here right now."  
"Why can't I stay there too?" Carly asked.  
"No room, Spencer's staying on a pullout; you'll be much more comfortable in your own space." He led them to a steel door and took out a swipe card.  
"This is where the civilian bunks are," the commander explained, "you can't get in or out without one of these," he handed each a card before swiping his own and opening the door.  
"The floors coed so your rooms are next to each other," he said. "Carly and Sam will be in 42, Freddie you'll be in 43." He knocked on the door to Freddie's room and a moment later a tall brunette opened the door. He wore a long sleeved V-neck and jeans and seemed surprised at the crowd outside his door.  
"Commander?" He sounded unsure, "what's going on?"  
"You're roommates arrived," the commander said motioning to Freddie. "This is Brad, Brad this is Freddie."  
"Oh, yeah they mentioned something about you," Brad said.  
"Why don't you help him settle in?" The commander suggested.  
"Here," Brad took Freddie's duffel and carried it over to the empty bed.  
"See you later," Carly said giving Freddie a quick hug.  
"See ya," he said.  
"Bye," Sam said before both girls disappeared into their own room. As Freddie stepped into the room he was surprised to find it larger than he expected. There were two beds pressed up against either side of the back wall, two desks and dressers on opposite ends of the room, as well as a couch and small television.  
"Only one closet though," Brad said as Freddie looked around, "but I don't have much in it and by the weight of this bag I don't think you will either."  
"So how long have you been here?" Freddie asked as he started unpacking his clothes.  
"Three months, my uncles a technology supervisor and they found out about this stuff a while ago so he sent for me and my gram."  
"So you know what's going on?" Freddie asked.  
"Not a clue, all I had to know was that something big and dangerous was going down, and apparently still is."  
"And you haven't picked up on anything in three months?"  
"Well..." Brad said looking around as if afraid someone would hear.  
"What?" Freddie asked, putting down his bag and walking over to where Brad sat on his bed.  
"Okay, so I heard the commander and Colonel Shay talking a few weeks ago about warnings from Europe."  
"Warnings?"  
"Yeah, apparently some Italian general got word of an impending attack on the United States, a week later a city in Texas is bombed."  
"I never heard about that."  
"They were trying to keep it on the down low, save some panic; also they didn't have any leads because right after they got the message from the Italian guy he drops dead."  
"Just drops dead?"  
"Yeah, and no one else at his base knew anything about the attack so some people assumed he was part of it."  
"And they still don't know?"  
"Nope, and in the past three months four European and one Japanese town have been completely obliterated, that's when the panic started and the warnings went out."  
"So something is attacking all over the world?" Brad nodded. "And no one knows what is?"  
"Basically."  
"Well shit," Freddie said running a hand through his hair.  
"My thoughts exactly," Brad concurred.

_Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner. _


End file.
